A Flash of Lightning
by GRUG7
Summary: Taken away by Orochimaru after his birth, Naruto was used as an experiment and trained to become the perfect shinobi for Orochimaru to use as his ultimate host. Naruto returns after escaping to obtain his revenge. But things never quite turn out as you expect them to. Inspired by Jinx777's Frozen Flame


_A Flash of Lightning_

 _October 10th_

 _I have managed to acquire my latest test subject, who's body's longevity and recovery rates hold unlimited opportunities for my desired tests. The subject is still only a infant as he was only born a few hours prior to this entry. However I plan to start making changes to his genetic make-up as well as other properties of his body._

 _The future looks promising._

 _November 10th_

 _It has been one month since I acquired Subject 17, and his body as adapted to the changes with ease, almost as if the body is openly welcoming the improvements and augmentations._

 _The list of changes to the child's body include: a stronger more re-enforced skeletal structure, accelerated healing, enhanced speed and strength, and far superior senses to that of a regular human (Civilian and Shinobi alike). However many of these are mere speculations as i am unable to test alot of the theorised improvements due to Subject 17's age._

 _April 26th_

 _Incredible! At the age of only six months Subject 17 is already walking and standing with no assistance! This confirms many of my previous theories as well as revealing to me Subject 17's enhanced learning capabilities. Truly this child will be my greatest test subject ever and will provide me the perfect body, worthy of the perfect shinobi._

 _April 5th_

 _It has been a year since Subject 17 first started walking and he has only made further progress since then and is being taught to speak so giving instructions will be far similar when we are running tests etc. The fact the subject is able to form simple sentences at this age is remarkable considering his lack of human interaction. we will soon commence physical conditioning to build up muscle as well as improve upon his already remarkable stamina that he has gained from his heritage._

 _First though, I plan to move Subject 17 out of the village and into my main lab, as I fear my old fool of a sensei is beginning to suspect me of some rather... frowned upon activities._

 _October 10th_

 _Today is the 2 year aniversry of me gaining Subject 17 and as such marks his 2nd birthday. As a celebration of sorts we will begin the combat training and physical conditioning of Subject 17 to prepare him for future experiments._

 _I am expecting great things from Subject and hopefully within the next two years we can comence with the experiment to have Subject 17 to become one with one of the five basic chakra nature types. I am unsure of which nature type to have him become one with, I have ruled out water and earth nature types as I am fairly adapt my self in their manipulation and would be rather pointless to grant this nature affinity to Subject 17 for when I eventually take over his body. Wind is also ruled out as i am already a master at wind manipulation and if Subject 17 was to try and escape his ind maybe able to over power mine due to the unnatural affinity he will gain for it. Fire was probably the first to be discard, as my preferred wind jutsu will be rendered useless against the fire. This only leaves lightning which is the most promising of the five nature types as my lighting jutsu are by far my weakest and this will help bolster my jutsu arsenal. It also greatly helps should Subject 17 attempt and escape or needs to be apprehended as my wind jutsu should be just enough to overpower his lightning._

 _October 10th_

 _It has been two years since Subject 17 started his training and as expected he has excelled at his training. If it was not for his improved physical condition and enhanced learning I would have had to hold off his training and the experiments by a few more years._

 _Subject 17 truly is a remarkable prodigy, already at the age of just four he is far more skilled than that brat Kakashi when he became a genin at five. I have already had Subject 17 spar numerous genin level test subjects and he has come out on top each time, showing in-depth knowledge of how to outsmart an opponent and has also showed the skill required to defeat his opponents using the plans he devised during the heat of battle. He is a very unique fighter as he seems to prefer unpredictable moves and tactics compared to more classic and rudimentary methods._

 _As for the experiments, they will commence today, however after having Subject 17 check his chakra nature it appears he has a natural affinity for wind, much like myself. This presents several problems, no.1 being that it may be far more difficult to get his body to adapt and become one with lightning chakra as his wind affinity will overpower the lightning. The only solution I can think of would be to expose him to much larger amounts of lighting chakra than I originally thought would be necessary. no.2 would be that I am unable to abandon having him become one with lightning and change to wind as it is guaranteed that his wind will overpower both my wind and fire jutsu and I cannot give him this advantage over me in case of rebellion etc._

 _However my experiments will still stick to schedule as these recent revelations concerning Subject 17's chakra are only minor bumps in the road that leads to my ultimate ambition..._ _ **The perfect body.**_

 _April 26th_

 _It has been just over six months since the experiments began again and only now am I starting to see notable signs of change in Subject 17's appearance and genetic make-up. The changes in appearance consist of Subject 17's skin starting to take on a light shade of blue, his original amethyst eyes have stayed roughly the same and have only started to show signs of blue in them, The roots of Subject 17's hair is starting to turn white with streaks of blue and yellow compared to the subject's originally blond hair. It also appears taking blood samples is now impossible as whenever someone is in contact with conductive substances such as metal whilst Subject 17 is also in contact with the substance they are electrocuted by his overbearing lighting powers._

 _August 14th_

 _It has been just under four months since Subject 17 started to show signs of change. The changes now are much more drastic. The subject's hair is now completely white with only the odd streak of blue and yellow in the mix. Subject 17's eyes haven't changed since my last entry. The most drastic change in appearance by far is his skin which is now a deathly white colour with a more prominent shade of blue, occasionally you see what appears some sort of yellow or orange electricity passing though his body._

 _Subject 17's most drastic change is in his powers. We are unable to have any sort of physical contact with him currently as anyone who gets to close is killed before they can even scream, this week alone i have already lost two lab assistants. Subject 17's powers are out of control, and I fear my thirst for power and the perfect body has been my downfall again._

 _July 2nd_

 _Fuck! as I was away from my main base in Oto, checking up on my lesser, smaller bases Subject 17 escaped and left my base in ruins as a result, anyone who got close to the boy died instantly. Of course I had the fool i left in charge of the base during my absence killed for their error. I now fear that it will be many years before I even hear the slightest thing about Subject 17, however I do have a feeling that he will seek me out in the name of revenge for all that I have done to him, he probably see's himself as nothing more than a monster now._

 _I will find you Subject 17 or should i say..._ _ **Namikaze Naruto**_

 _Konoha_

Konoha was in panic, Suna their supposed allies had betrayed them and had made an allegiance with Oto which was led by Konoha's biggest traitor, Orochimaru the hebi Sannin.

Said man stood alongside the former Shoadai Hokage and Nindaime Hokage who he had resurrected from the dead using the Kinjutsu Edo Tensei to help him fight his current opponents agaisnt their wills. Said opponents were the current Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō and the previous Sandiame Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Shinobi no Kami. Two men who more than once had laid their lives on the line for the sake of Konoha and it seemed they would have to once more.

Minato was a fairly tall man, standing at 179.2 cm. He had spiky blonde hair with multiple bangs covering his blue Konoha Hitai-ate that was tied around his forehead, he also had two long chin length bangs that framed his face that many women across the elemental countries considered handsome. His outfit consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on each of his forearms as well as a short sleeved white haori with red flames on the bottom along with the kanji for Yondaime Hokage written vertically down the back.

Sarutobi was far shorter than Minato coming in at only 163.1 cm. He had short grey spiked hair that was far different from Minato as well as a small grey goatee to go along with his hair. he had three lines running down from each eye that reached down the his cheeks where there was a liver spot located. Sarutobi also had a wart located near his left nostril. Sarutobi's outfit was consisted of a black full body suit that was similar in a way to a regular Konoha shinobi outfit tied around the waist by a blue sash, he also forearm protectors that were placed over a mesh body suit underneath his standard outfit, the mesh body suit was also visible on his shins just above his feet where he wore regular sandals that differed slightly from the standard shinobi sandals. Finally he wore an armoured hood with a bandanna-like Konoha Hitai-ate over it.

"Are you ready Sandiame-dono?" Minato asked, not taking his eyes off of their opponents that stood before him.

"As ready as I'll ever be Minato-kun" Sarutobi said with a serious face as he started at his former pupil and resurrected sensei's

They readied their weapsons which for minato consisted of a singular tri-pronged kunai with seals written down the wooden handle, and for Sarutobi his personal monkey summon Enma who had henge'd into his diamond hard staff that Sarutobi used for bojutsu.

As they were about to shoot of toward their foe's they were stopped dead in their tracks by a lighting bolt that had shot from the sky into the stadium hall roof leaving a cloud of dust preventing them from seeing Orochimaru and his newly acquired allies.

When the dust cleared they saw a figure between them and Orochimaru with his back to them. They said him because from his lean athletic build they could clearly see the figure was male, however they weren't able to distinguish anything more about him other than that he wore black anbu styled trousers and sandals and a grey pullover hoodie that had the hood up, covering his hair and other features. The mysterious figure also wore black fingerless gloves, and one thing they were able to make out was that he had a pale white fingers that had a hint of blue on them. He also wore a Katana strapped around his back that had blue wrappings on the sheath and handle with a circular guard.

Both Hokages weren't sure what to think of this mysterious man other than he was dangerous due to the fact that when Oriochimaru saw him he went even more pale that he usually looked, which they both had believed to be impossible, also add on the fact this man managed to find a way into the shield that was currently around them that even the Anbu couldn't gain access to, this man was not to be taken lightly.

Both Hokage's were taken out of their musings when they heard Orochimaru speak, his face going back to its pale state. "kukukuku I never thought I'd see you here Naruto-kun or should I say Subject 17?" He said with a sick grin that could send shivers up anyone's spine.

'Wait, did he just say Naruto?' Both Minato and Hiruzen thought in unison. However before they could speak up the figure began to speak as he reached up to his head to pull his hood down.

"Orochimaru..." The figure said, his voice laced in anger as he pulled his hood down. Now his hood was down everyone could see his face, pale white skin with a hint of blue that was the same as his fingers as well as the odd bit of electricity that was visible underneath his skin. His amethyst eyes with the spark of blue containing unrelenting anger for the man in front of him. His pure white hair with streaks of yellow and blue swaying in the wind. The figure continued "...I'm going to kill you!" As large bolts of lightning began to arch off of his body in a display of power

The feature that Minato noticed the most on the man in front of them though was the three whisker marks on each cheek, the marking of the offspring of the Kyubi Jinchuriki.

Making him his son

The son that he hadn't seen since the night of his birth, that had mysteriously disappeared. The son that was thought to be kidknapped and killed by Iwa. The son he had wanted to see again for 15 long years. His son...

Naruto Namikaze...

Once again before either Minato or Hiruzen could speak Orochimaru spoke to the Edo Shodai and Nindaime Hokage's "Capture him immediately!" He ordered.

On command the Nindaime shot towards Naruto whilst the Shodai ran through handseals. As the Nindaime reached Naruto we sent a right handed swing his way that Naruto ducked and brought his fist that was now incased in blue lightning chakra up into the Nindaime's chin that destroyed his head and sent him fly to the other side of the battlefield.

As soon as he dealt the devastating blow to the Nindaime's head he had to dodge out of the way of several branches of wood were sent after him with intent to capture. after dodging Naruto found himself surrounded on all sides by branches of wood, as they flew towards him once more instead of dodging agian Naruto let out an unbelievable amount of Lightning all around him that cracked the ground from the pressure and sizzled the wood from the heat as well as the lightning chakra overpower the earth nature chakra used to comprise the Shodai's Mokuton. After the Mokuton attacked ceased Naruto spun and aimed two fingers at the Shodai and Lightning shot from his finger tips, electrocuting the Mokuton user using his metal plated armour as a conductor.

Whilst both enemies were down Naturo slowly turned to Orochimaru and spoke "Like I said. I'm here to kill you"


End file.
